


Heart as Wide as the Ocean

by Quarra



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Art, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW Art, Other, Self-cest, Tentacles, octo Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/pseuds/Quarra
Summary: The Asset is hurt, but he's got an unlikely savior.





	Heart as Wide as the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there folks! 
> 
> This is an art I created for the Cap RBB 2018. It was painted with water color and was a total experiment. I can't tell you how happy I am with how it came out!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for looking ;)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It's You and Me (Lost, Then Found)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005909) by [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5)




End file.
